Emma Maestri
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Personal Information * Full name: Emma Rain Maestri * Nickname(s): Rain, Em. * Hometown: Manhattan, New York. * Name: Emma Maestri * Date of Birth: Sept 22, 1991 * Age: twenty-one. * Place of Birth * -City/State: Rome, Italy * -Date: September 22nd * -Heritage: Italian * Gender: Female * Marital Status: Single * Sexuality: Straight * Appearance Stereotype: Student. -Physical Features- * Build: Slim, Fit. * Predominant Feature: Lengthy Legs. * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 122lbs. * Measurements: 32-24-35 * Eye Color: Marrone (Brown) * Hair Color: brunette * Hair Texture: Silken * Hair Length: Mid Back. * Complexion: Soft Tan. * Appearance: Geek trapped in a cheerleaders body. -Physical Markings- * Piercings * -Navel, Nipples, Ears x2. * Tattoos * -Intricate Rose tattoo on right side of her torso, various video game icons hidden within its design, and of course her Alma Mater. * Scars * Lower Back and Right Knee -Fashion- * Current Attire: grey Baggy Cargo Pants, loose fit blue sweater, and white tennis shoes. * Accessories: Ebel Women's Classic Wave Wrist Watch. * Common Hair Style: Down or in a ponytail. * Shoes: pink highlighted white Adidas Clima 75. * Jewelry: * - Paloma's Marrakesh Dome 18k Red Jasper Pendant containing a picture of her with her parents on the day of her birth. * - MIT Graduate Ring -Physical Health- * Vocal Health: * Tone Of Voice: Soft, eloquent. * Eyesight: 20/20 * Hearing: Excellent * Predominant hand: Ambidextrous * Agility: Very Agile * Strength: Average Fit * Addictions: Tangerine, Asian Pears. * Eating Habits: Health Foods. * Physical illnesses: Asthma * Disabilities: Paraplegic, T10-T11 Laceration resulting in Posterior Cord Syndrome * Posterior Cord Syndrome is when the damage is towards the back of the spinal cord. This type of injury may leave the person with good muscle power, pain and temperature sensation, however, they may experience difficulty in coordinating movement of their limbs -Psychology- Fears: Failure. * Temperament: Well Maintained, only Hostile in matters of protecting her family. * Emotions: Loving and very open. * Mental Health: Eccentric. * Religious Beliefs: Catholic * Attitude: Smart, Focused, Loving, Caring Rarely angered. * Confidence: Given her family values, her confidence is through the roof, she believes she can do anything she puts her mind too, and usually does accomplish exactly that. * Generosity: Others before herself, has sacrificed many other aspects of a normal life for her school, for her family. * Secrets: Yet to find love, usually too wrapped up in school to care about boys. -Personality- * Lifestyle: Modern, Expensive * Desires: Education, knowledge of all things in the world to make better its troubles. * Daily Habits: Morning Work-out, Followed by a vigorous day of classes, followed by private tutoring. * Taste In Art: All forms of art appeal to Emma, rarely is she turned off by something of artistic taste. * Taste In Music: Classical, Soft Rock, Rock, Electronic, Composed. * Taste In Literature: Fantasy, Non-fiction, Horror, Science. * Taste In Decor: Modern, Simplistic. * Sports: Snowboarding, Gymnastics, Ballet, * Accomplishments: * - Scripps National Spelling Bee Champion (at eight years old) * - Attended Juilliard at the age of 13. * - High school valedictorian graduating two years ahead of her class * - Accepted into MIT at Fifteen. * Quirks: Internet Gaming, No Real Social Life outside of a computer * Personal Statement: "Oh that’s cute you took high school calculus." -Likes- * Sports: Soccer, Softball, Basketball, Snowboarding, Surfing. * Electronics: Computers, Consoles, ios, Bio-electronics. * Arts: Piano, Violin, Cello. -Family- * Social Class: Upper Class. * Family Residence/s: * Community Status: Respected * Meaning of the Last Name: "left-handed" * Paternal: Antonio Maestri * Maternal: Carina Elena Maestri * Siblings: * Brother: Ciro Maestri 32 * Brother: Antonio Maestri 30 * Sister: Carly Maestri 29 * Sister: Brother: Marco Maestri 26 * Sister: Franki Maestri 22 * Sister: Sophia Maestri 18 -Social- * -Respect: The Maestri Familia, Various Teachers at MIT, * -Honor: Olivia(WildeChyld), Mike(NinjaNerd20), Nessa(2hot2hdle), Jessica (Mrs.Rabbit8403) * -Loyalty: The Maestri Family * -Neutral: Rostellato Family, Botticelli Family, Abandonato Family * -Hostile: Lombardi Family * -Rivals: Frag-Girl21, Lifestopper, and USCFrkshw * Hobbies: Gaming, Electronics. * Usual Haunts: Home. Following the attack, she does not venture out often without a bodyguard. * Past Relationships: None * Current Relationship: None -Gaming- * -GamerTag: xSoulFirex * -Team: MIT -Profession- * Career: Student Attending Massachusetts Institute of Technology * Educational Background: * -Date Graduated: 2012 * Master: Electrical Engineering and Computer Science * Major: Chemical Engineering * Minor: Music and Theater Arts * Minor: Media Arts and Sciences * -IQ: 237 * -GPA: 4.5 * Classes (C=Current|P=Pending|O=Completed) * -O- Aeronautics and Astronautics * -O- Architecture * -O- Chemical Engineering * -O- Civil and Environmental Engineering * -O- Comparative Media Studies * -O- Electrical Engineering and Computer Science * -O- Experimental Study Group * -O- Foreign Languages and Literature * -O- Health Sciences and Technology * -O- Linguistics and Philosophy * -O- Materials Science and Engineering * -O- Mathematics * -O- Mechanical Engineering * -O- Media Arts and Sciences * -O- Music and Theater Arts * -O- Physics * -O- Writing and Humanistic Studies * Spoken Languages: English, Italian, French, Latin, Mandarin, Spanish, Arabic, German. * Fictional Languages Spoken: Elvish, Mandalorian. * Social Standing: Hot Geek. -Physical Possessions- * Vehicles: * - * -Equipment * - iPhone 8 with Various applications * -Treasures: Section heading -History- "Heya!" Emma said looking into the camera as she sat behind her desk, the shelves on the wall holding up various items from the span of her life so far. " so I thought id give you a glimpse into who I am.. not that most of you don't already know who Soul fire is, but hey there is always someone new coming to see what I do thanks to 'From Geek to Chic' " a shameless plug for the production company. "So this whole world of me started a little over twenty-one years ago, I was the fourth in a family of five siblings. my Dad was an amazing man, and Mom was a woman wise beyond her years, Their love and the love of my siblings has given me gifts and allowed me to afford school at an amazing place. Hey, Tim" Old footage began to roll. Emma as a baby carefully edited to avoid anyone else being in the clip. "So until I was four.. my life as a toddler was likely the same as everyone else's, I got picked on by my older siblings, made a mess of myself.. all the time" she stated with an exaggerated tone. " Unlike the speculation, I did not find gaming until I was in my teens, and yes it was to impress boys and also!! to prove anything they could do I can do better "cue that song for about five seconds "anyway.. at the young age of four I started Ballet on my mother's wishes.. not to say I hated it. I think I loved ballet more than most anything else on this planet, maybe except music and of course gaming but I digress." "School changed my daily activity of ballet significantly, I found a love in education and science, then eventually sports as I grew older. shortly after my eighth birthday I won a national spelling bee.. and I'm sure everyone watching this is thinking.. so what you won a spelling bee its easy... no... its really hard, like.. Contra by yourself without the codes" this statement prompts Emma to stand and show off the tattoo on her side that has the world famous cheat code designed into it. "anyway" she sits back down... "oh! that will be a future video, the tattoo.. cause its got all sorts of fun things on it that should be explained, and the footage of me crying through most of the roses was entertaining for everyone else so I'm sure it needs to go up, hold me to it" she said with a smile. "after the spelling bee, so time passed and school was getting fun, but I was missing Ballet, there was a practice.. and a gift of art that did not come from anywhere else but in that performance, when I turned thirteen I was accepted into Juilliard, I know right... whoa, the big time.. and then I find out. I'm going to be a big sister and going to have a little sister in our lives... everyone was so happy. so my sister was born.. and a short time later. our world fell apart, mom passed away.. and dad soon after.." Emma sighed some.. unsure how to continue with that statement. "that is about the time Jessica stepped up, with the biggest of hearts, she kept us up on schooling.. made sure we had everything we needed, but Mom's death.. broke my desire to be on that stage at least in ballet, its when I found my fathers violin. I guess being an artist is in my blood" she leaned to the side before pointing back to the mantle, a violin in a glass case. "that is my Dad's and I do not play it anymore.. I have my own as you all know" the clip breaks to another segment "so the teens.. and that time you're all wondering.. what got me into games. now I had gotten my hands on Mario, Sonic and a few other console games through those years but it was the rather violent and addicting game of Grand Theft Auto San Andreas that got me addicted.. but my first time playing against others that had me Hooked. those first games were Ghost Recon then subsequently Rainbow Six, how I managed to graduate ahead of my class... I have no clue.. fast forward to those first days at MIT and my so-called college life... there was some drinking.. innocently.. drinking but that involved far less intimacy.. and more. Drunk Rock Band or Drinking while Project Gotham Racing...... PSA! drinking and driving is bad. don't do it" "so a post-MIT.. and to more recent events, We moved on from MIT, and you know all of us, you know what we do with Geek to Chic. not sure if that's entirely 'Post' MIT for all of us. we have doctors that are part of Geek to Chic still studying at the school so the post may not apply."A long pause broke the segment into the last piece" the last part of this.. biography that it has become.. was about a year ago.. " photos popped up on the screen from post her surgery "I was returning home from a night at the Theater.. there is ice on the roads and bad drivers on the sidewalks.. I was involved in a violent crash.. that shattered both of my hands, my knee and broke my forearm. that was a frightening time, recovery sucked... and trying to catch up in an industry that never stops like ours is impossible, like I have not beaten Skyrim impossible. "Emma let out a sigh" it's not all bad, I've taken up cooking, and lots of directing jobs for you all, anything that keeps me moving, you can never give up ya know? "Emma leaned forward closer to the camera " I`ll see you guys in the next one." Emma waved at the camera before the segment cut. The outro popped up showing the last video added into the playlist as the clip ended "Hey guys, guess where I am?!" zoom in on a prominent developer in the gaming industry's logo. " I can't want to show you what we are working on.. you're going to love it" End.Category:Characters